Attached
by Deathly Betrayal
Summary: Xenon calculates a 85% chance that he may or may not already be attached. /Aidan x Xenon


**A/N) _Oh my god I missed a day when I promised myself that I would upload something every day._ -sob-**

**Also, I've been sticking with this fandom for a little over 1 1/2 years now, and through the process write over 50 fanfics! S'amazing, I tell you :D**

**This is an unpopular ship that I like. Just felt like writing one for this just because I love it. :'3**

* * *

**'l| Attached |l'**

* * *

When Xenon wakes, the first thing that he could see was the whitewashed ceiling and the fluorescent lights that shone way too brightly over him. He doesn't bat an eye - of course, why would he need to? He was a xeneroid, for goodness' sake. He didn't need to bother with light. When he sits upright, he looks around and only sees a white-haired male sitting on the foot of his bed tapping away at something in his hands.

"Where's my sister?" he asks, and the other male looks up in surprise, before putting away the item. From where he was, he could already tell it was a phone - well, at least it looked like a phone. It looked nothing like what he had seen in Gelimer's laboratory, with everything in there hand-made and bulky. Here, it was sleek and thin.

"You're awake," the other male says, standing up so quickly the chair behind him was knocked over. He blinks, turning around and looks at the chair before hauling it upright. "I can leave now, I suppose. Claudine only said that I needed to stay and watch over you in case anything tried to attack. The Resistance isn't the most trusting of people."

"Speak for yourself," Xenon says, trying to stand up. A ripple of electricity ripped through his arm, and he looked down at it in shock before trying to move it again. It didn't budge, and the electricity danced and sparked. He gives up trying to move it and stares back upwards at the amused-looking male and looking over him. "You're barely eighteen. You shouldn't be protecting anybody."

"Everyone here has needed to grow up faster than they should," the other male mumbles. "Even the kindergarteners have to learn to protect themselves now. Elex doesn't like it, and neither does Luka, but they can't do anything about it if they want the children to survive."

"Even if it means sacrificing your childishness inside?" Xenon asks, and soon turns his attention back to the question he had wanted answers to in the first place. "Where's my sister? Could you find her? Did she escape-?"

"We found you alone. We don't know where she may be. You were just there with sparks everywhere, and Luka was too terrified to go near you in case he gets electrocuted," he sighs, shaking his head. Xenon notes that he ignored the first question, a typical response to something when a human refuses to answer a question. He feels a twinge of something, but ignores it as he continues to ask another question.

"Why didn't you?" Xenon watches as the other male looks at him strangely, a hint that he didn't understand. "Why didn't you refuse to go near me? I don't think humans are resistant to electrocution, are they?"

"I work with machinery all the time," he shrugs. "It's not anything much anymore, because I get burnt every once in a while. I never wear my protective gear, because apparently Luka and one of his students enjoy taking them, so..." He holds out his arms, where dark red burns covered most of it. "I'm fine with it, though."

"Did you need any when you're carrying me?" Xenon was curious, this time. Did the burns come from him, or was it from when he was working with his machinery?

"Ha, no. That's what I have my mech for, although you may or may not have overshot the electricity used in it," he sighs in a tone that told Xenon he was 95% certain that it was his fault, waving towards a jumble of metal near the door. "It crashed the moment we entered the room. Thankfully you weren't too heavy and most of the electricity had stopped sparking."

"I see," Xenon says slowly. The other male smiles.

"It's alright. It's not completely your fault with it anyway. I shouldn't be using it to carry you when I know very well how it would turn out. Say, my name's Aidan," he says, holding out a hand for him to shake. Xenon took it, replying with a smile.

"Xenon," he says. Aidan casts him the confused look again. "I'm Xenon. That's my name."

Aidan smiles in understanding again. "We'll go out again and find your sister. If she escaped with you, I think that there's a very high chance that she may have escaped. I'm sure she's just like you."

Xenon calculates a 85% chance that he may or may not already be attached.

* * *

**A/N) It works, okay. Black hair / White hair, plus it's a relationship between a mechanic and a robot. C'mon. :'D **

**...Or maybe just leave me to ship this on my own. ;w;**


End file.
